The Love Embarked Journey
by Bjergsen
Summary: As Sasuke Uchiha returned back from his redemption journey, who knew drama would be in the air as he came back to be with the one he loved most? Rated M in future chapters. c: A SasuSaku romance novel that I wrote during my spare time. Follows, Reviews, and Favorites are appreciated!
1. The Return

**The Return**

The last light managed to escape the break of noon as Sakura glanced out the window to see if Sasuke has returned from his redemption journey that he left two years ago. She had high hopes for his long awaited return but was only left to reminisce on the day he showed how much he cares for her by summoning his true act of love; the forehead poke that Itachi had once used on him. Sakura sighed and figured that he wouldn't be back for probably another year or so. She didn't know whether to give up all hope or wait a bit longer for her lover to return. As the sun was no longer in sight, Sakura figured it was better if she headed to bed and kept her mind on something else so she wouldn't feel depressed. Thinking about Sasuke only made her stress more as all her other friends were happily married and living their new lives with their lovers. A tear slid down her cheek as she felt unbearably lonely but she knew that Sasuke is doing this mission for his own good. He didn't want to feel the burden he has put himself through. As Sakura slipped off her slippers and laid on bed, she heard a strange sound approach the apartment she rented for the time being. She immediately grew tense and wished it was just a figment of her imagination. The sound of what seemed to be a cloak whooshing in the wind was becoming more distinct and she decided to grab the closest thing by her bedside: a lamp. When the whooshing sound of the cloth got to her door, she shivered and thought what it could possibly be. Was it her friends trying to pull a prank on her or was it a robber who wanted to steal valuable things from her? Her door began to creek open as she saw who was behind all the ruckus. Sasuke. Sasuke has finally returned for what seemed like ages and he has returned to her. She was still wondering how he knew where she lived because she never gave her apartment address to him when he left. Sakura dropped the lamp by her feet as she stood in shock at the male figure who stood a few feet away from her.

"S-Sasuke-Kun? Is that really y-you?" Sakura couldn't help but stutter at the sight of her lover right in front of her. Sasuke just smirked and walked towards her to get a better view at what he had missed out for two years. Sakura's hair certainly grew longer and her face was wet from the tears she spilled for him. Her eyes looked strained probably from crying herself to sleep at night. Sasuke then reached out to lightly stroke Sakura's wet cheek as his onyx eyes had a promising look in it.

"Yes, It's me Sakura, who do you think it is?" Sasuke couldn't help but look deep into her emerald eyes and look at the concern she had for him. When Sasuke was about to lean in for a kiss, Sakura turned her head to the side. She didn't know how to react in a situation like this. Sasuke looked dumbfounded as his kiss was rejected by his lover. Sakura didn't know if Sasuke was only doing this to fill his needs but she wasn't about to give it to him that easily.

"Sasuke-kun, don't think that you can just barge into my apartment and kiss me without even saying a word. How did you even know I live here?" Sakura said in a tone that made Sasuke wince. Sasuke still looked dumbfounded but probably figured it was best if he left her to gather her thoughts before he returned another day to ask Sakura a big question he had on his mind while going through his redemption journey.

"Hn. I have my ways you know, I guess you don't want me around. I should be leaving as I see you have moved on with your life. I bid you the happiness you deserve, not with someone like me who abandoned all the ones that loved and cared for me." Sasuke turned his back and was about to leave when Sakura quickly grabbed onto his strong muscular arm. Sasuke looked down at her tiny hands grasping his arm and then looked at her worried face. He could see how much she wanted him to stay but he just couldn't face what he had put her through. This girl had put so much time and effort for HIM and made sacrifices for HIM.

"Don't leave me again Sasuke... please..I couldn't bear to see you leave me... you don't know what I've been going through while you were gone. Constant nightmares of you abandoning me again like when we were 12 years old. I know you are different now and I want to know if this thing we have is real. Did you return for me or your temptations?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Didn't he already prove to her that he wanted her to be his by showing his ultimate expression of love? Sasuke tensed up and shook off Sakura's hand. Sakura's hands fell off of his arm and grew limp. He didn't know whether he should turn around and leave or hug Sakura and tell her the damn truth, the truth that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He was of course scared to tell her the truth so he opted for the first option even though he knew it would cause some consequences with what they already had in their relationship. As for Sakura, she froze as she saw Sasuke's cold demeanor appear. Sakura didn't know why he suddenly changed from the caring, lovey-dovey Sasuke to a cold douchey Sasuke but it was perhaps by something she had said.

"So that is what you think of me right Sakura? A man who only returns to satisfy his needs? Well don't bother telling me what to do! If I want to leave this damned place well then be it!" With that, Sasuke abruptly walked out of Sakura's apartment without even acknowledging what Sakura had to say. Sakura felt her legs wobble and couldn't believe what she had said. Sasuke certainly wasn't the type of guy who came back only to gain pleasure and fulfill his manly needs. He had actually wanted to prove his love towards her is the real deal. As Sakura sat on the cold wood floors of her apartment, tears began to trickle down her face onto her nightdress. Was their relationship over because of what she said? She felt so miserable and stupid at saying things without actually thinking things through. That night, Sakura had cried herself to sleep and the nightmare of Sasuke leaving her was the one thing she had in mind. She remembered what Sasuke said but knew it was her fault in the first place. She couldn't help but fumble around in bed as she replayed what had occurred tonight. If only she truly believed he loved her then this wouldn't have happened.

TBC.

A/N:  
Hey guys, sorry about Sasuke's return seeming a bit cheesy but I promise I'll try and not make it extremely cheesy in the future. I will definitely be writing more chapters but I wanted to add a little suspense and drama into the first chapter. I like to write stories that I like to read. Drama-filled obviously. Definitely going to be smut/mature content in future chapters. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the second chapter!


	2. The Advice

**The Advice**

Without a doubt, Sakura woke up with red bloodshot puffy eyes from all the crying she had spilled last night but it doesn't mean she can't start her day fresh. She went into her bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were obviously red from all the crying that had occurred the night before and her face was stained with leftover tears that streamed down her cheeks and dried up.

"Pathetic." She murmured under her uneven breath as she stripped out of her nightdress and entered her shower. Her mind was still not over the incident that happened the previous night and she hated herself for even thinking that Sasuke didn't love her for her. She always thought that his return would be special but she had to ruin it with her absurd thinking and abrupt manner. She didn't know if she could still mend things back with Sasuke but she hoped that her best friend Ino would have solutions to this problem she had caused. She decided that she would head to Ino's flower shop after pampering up and ask her for help as she wasn't an expert with romance or anything of that sort. After a nice long shower, Sakura applied more make-up that what she usually wore so it wouldn't be obvious that she had been crying all night long.

When Sakura entered Ino's flower shop, Ino immediately noticed the difference in Sakura not just by the amount of make-up she wore to hide her puffy eyes but by the strange aura she is emitting as she entered The door.

"Sakura, you seem different today... did something happen to you? It seems as if you lacked sleep last night." Ino cautioned herself not to mind so much into other peoples' business but since Sakura is her best friend, she wanted to be there for her when she needed her the most. Sakura gathered up courage as she spoke of Sasuke's return and what she had done to cause the downfall in their relationship.

"So.. Sasuke returned last night and you ruined the whole moment by what you said?!" Ino shouted and Sakura couldn't help but look down at her hands. She remembered Sasuke shaking her hands off from his arm and then leaving. It hurt her to think about the incident but she could only blame herself to be the one who had caused such a scene.

"Yeah.. I was the one who made him mad and leave me again... I shouldn't have assumed that he was back only for his temptations.. I just wanted to know if he truly loved me for me and not for .. his needs.. It just seemed as if he wanted me only for that.. " Sakura sighed and couldn't help but feel guilty for assuming such a thing. Sasuke was a man of his words and she knew that. He had returned back to her when he said that he would and that was a promise. Sakura touched her forehead and remembered the day Sasuke showed how much he had cared for her after the war.

"Sakura.. there's only one thing you could do to make things right... you should apologize to him and show him that you weren't thinking in the right of mind.. I know it's hard to do but I guarantee a hundred percent that he would understand how you were feeling at that time." Sakura smiled at her friend's advice and knew it was best if she used that advice to get the one she loves most back. As she left Ino's flower shop, she spotted Naruto and Hinata strolling down the street holding hands. As Sakura approached them without waving or spreading a single smile which was what she was known for, Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but notice Sakura's different atmosphere in her mood.

"Hey Sakura! What's with the gloomy attitude?" Naruto questioned as Hinata cautioned him by squeezing his hand with a little more pressure so he would know not to ask anything stupid.

"Ah. Nothing Naruto... just been having a rough day but all is well now.." Sakura said while faking a small smile but inside her heart hurt when she kept remembering what Sasuke had said about leaving her for good.

"You do know Sasuke is back right? He said that he would visit you yesterday when he stopped by my house. He wanted to know where you lived so I decided to help the love-troubled teme out." Naruto smiled but then knew he said something wrong as Sakura frowned by the mention of Sasuke's name.

Hinata probably felt that Sakura needed space and decided to change the mood so she wouldn't feel the need to be forced to speak out her mind. "N-Naruto sweetie, I think it's better if we go right now and let Sakura be." Naruto stared at his wife and back at Sakura with concerned eyes. He didn't want to leave his friend / ex-teammate behind like this but his wife kept urging him to give Sakura some space even if he didn't know what had happened to her. Naruto finally obliged to his wife and said his farewell to Sakura as he proceeded walking down the street to his favorite Ramen shop in all of Konoha. As the day was coming to an end, Sakura figured that she should just take Ino's advice but she was scared of how Sasuke might react if he ever saw her again. When Sakura walked to the Konoha Gate reminiscing on all the memories that she had there, she happened to notice a familiar chakra in the air.

TBC.

A/N:

Uhh.. sorry it is so obvious who it is.. lol.. xD I can't help it.. I'm bad at cliffhangers.. Anyways, next chapter might be better? Smut maybe? I don't know what I will do in the next chapter but we'll see as time comes! Leave the suspense to me. If I can do some justice to it that is.. c:


	3. The Encounter

**The Encounter**

Sakura felt the familiar chakra as she passed the Konoha Gate and entered the dark forest which led to another village.

"Oh no..." she thought to herself as she chased the chakra in which she sensed through her ninja veins. The chakra belonged to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. He had really planned to leave her for good but it is up to her to stop him making another mistake in his life. Sakura couldn't help but chase the chakra until she felt it cease. Sasuke on the other hand could feel her chakra as well and wanted to know how she figured out that he was leaving Konoha once again. They had stopped in a silent forest not far from Konoha village. Sasuke stood a few feet from Sakura dressed in his black cloak and holding up his belongings in a little knapsack.

With his back facing her, she could only imagine his stoic face glaring into the darkness while his hands were stiff holding onto his knapsack. The silence was too awkward so Sasuke decided to be the one who broke it.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly and Sakura couldn't help but take in the harshness he was displaying. Sakura couldn't seem to get her voice out but when she did, she decided to sincerely apologize for her abrupt manner in thinking that Sasuke was only back to use her for his own pleasure.

"Sasuke.. I'm sorry... for what I had said last night... it was rude and immature.. I know you're not that type of guy... I know that you love me.. and I l-love you too..." as she said her apology, he couldn't help but remain silent and take in her soft cries. Sasuke felt terrible that he had left abruptly last night but he felt pained that she would think of him like that. A fool who only wanted to seek pleasure after his return. Hadn't he already showed how much he loved her? Isn't that why he came back to her? Sasuke didn't know what to say. He wanted to act badass and not give a damn but his soft side was overshadowing his cold icy demeanor. He wanted to keep up this act of his just to see what Sakura has to say.

"So.. is that all? You came all the way here to tell me you love me when you thought I didn't love you..? I see.. well it's nice that you confessed.. I was beginning to wonder if you've moved on.." Sasuke smirked in the darkness. He couldn't believe he was playing around with both his and Sakura's emotions.

"Sasuke... please.. you know that my heart only belongs to you.. that day when you left.. I promised to wait for you.. and you.. you promised to come back to me.. don't leave me again..." she sniffed and wiped the tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer, he turned around and saw Sakura standing there, letting her emotions out and confessing what she was bound to say. He walked towards her and said, "You're still annoying." which Sakura knew exactly what he meant when he said that. "Thank you, Sakura, for still waiting for me," and with that, he leaned in for a long passion-filled kiss. Sakura couldn't help but feel enlightened with the touch of his lips on begging to enter each other's mouths as hands rose to touch each other in desperate measures. When Sakura began tugging at Sasuke's shirt, Sasuke abruptly halted her action.

"What's wrong Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura said with a frown that was visible even in the dark. Sasuke looked at his shocked lover's face and eyed the location at where they stood. They were in the middle of a dark forest near Konoha.. yes.. the perfect place to make love.

"I don't think it's the right place to be doing such a thing." He smirked his usual smirk that Sakura loved. Sasuke then took Sakura's hand and led her back to Konoha. He was just about to leave everything behind.. his love, his life, and his future..He even had plans to propose to Sakura at the right moment and time but he couldn't find the right moment to ask. Last night wasn't a good time to ask and he felt it only right to ask tonight. During his redemption journey, he had traveled to many different villages in search of finding himself again through the pain and suffering he had experienced through his lifetime. He knew that he wanted to do this for his own benefit but he also had other things he needed to do before continuing his journey. He wanted to settle down and make a family with the one he loved; Sakura Haruno, his lover, his ex-teammate, his light, his Spring. That was the whole reason he came back, to be with the one he loved. As they returned to Konoha, Sasuke took Sakura back to the Uchiha Manor where his clan was wiped out. He had a hard time coping with the loss of his family but he wanted to spend the night there and forget about the troubling memories. He wanted to prove how much he loves her by bringing her to the most important place to him: home. Even though he would often have nightmares of seeing his whole clan get murdered, he wanted to be in the comforts with the one he loved. He knew Sakura would always be there if troubling memories ever reappeared. That night, they made love for the first time. Sakura eagerly gave Sasuke the kiss he had been wanting since he had returned last night. Sasuke's tongue begging for entrance as Sakura obligingly opened her mouth for his tongue to trespass. She could feel his tongue glide over her teeth and then down her throat.

"Sasuke-Kun, I knew you wanted that kiss so bad.." she teased under her breath. She moaned as Sasuke began undressing every clothing article that she had on. He began unhooking her bra but Sakura held onto it.. She was embarrassed to flaunt her body to him even though they were lovers. It was their first time anyways.

"Sakura.. if you don't want to do this..I understand..." Sasuke said looking straight into Sakura's emerald green orbs filled with lust and nervousness.

"N-no... Sasuke... I want to... I'm just.. nervous.." with that, she let go of her bra and let it fall casually down to the ground. Sasuke admired every inch of Sakura's gorgeous body. He carefully laid Sakura on the bed and nipped at her pressure point on her neck making a purple spot appear to show people that Sakura is his and nobody else's. He then moved on to her slightly enlarged mounds that he fondled endlessly but Sakura wasn't proud of them. She moaned louder as Sasuke put her right nipple into his mouth and began swirling the pink hardened bud with his tongue earning a lust-filled sound that only he can hear. He gave her mounds one last kiss before he moved on to another region far below. He already knew that she was soaking wet by the feel of her panties submerged in the wetness of wanting him. He stroked his fingers against her panties wanting her to shout his name. She squirmed under his touch but held onto his arm begging for what she actually wanted.

"S-Sasuke-Kun... don't tease me like that..." Sakura whimpered against his soft touch. "P-please... I want you so bad.." she begged. Sasuke knew that he couldn't keep her waiting so he pulled out his shaft from his boxers and looked at her. With a nod of her head, he entered her, earning a well deserved loud moan. Her eyes were tearing up, not from pain but from happiness that she finally got what she wanted; Sasuke's love. After what seemed like hours of love-making, Sasuke finally collapsed and laid his head atop of Sakura's well-rounded chest. He snuggled closer and Sakura toyed with his raven spiked locks. She was no longer sad at what happened in the previous night. Sasuke was safe and sound by her side, not leaving her behind like most of the time.

"I love you Sasuke-Kun" she said aloud to break the silence that they both engulfed after intense love-making. Sasuke smiled. He was finally content to have gotten the one he treasured by his side.

"I love you too Sakura, I'm sorry about yesterday.. leaving you like that was not part of my plan..." he toyed with her nipples as he snuggled more comfortably on her chest. Sakura looked down at Sasuke and smiled at how peaceful Sasuke was.

"I know.. I said something stupid.. I blame myself.." she kissed the top of his head and then yawned at how tired she had been from such a long day.

After a few minutes, they both fell asleep in each other's comforts. Sasuke's head laying on Sakura's chest as Sakura is holding onto Sasuke's waist.

At around 3 a.m., Sasuke awoke to cold sweat dripping down his face as the nightmare of his clan being wiped out began flashing through his mind. The abrupt shift in his posture had awaken Sakura and she sat up and looked worriedly over at her lover who was shuffling the blankets. He stood up and wore his boxers as he headed to the bathroom to wash his face from the sweat. He knew she had woken up too because of him. She then followed him in her naked state and hugged him from behind knowing that he needed to be comforted. He felt her hard cold nipples behind his strong back but he wasn't in the mood to feel sexy. He needed to cool down. He needed to erase the memory of his past..

"Sasuke.. I'm here if you need me.. don't leave me out... I will help you with whatever ..just don't leave me out.." she pleaded and hugged him tighter.

TBC.

A/N:  
Omg.. first time writing smut.. I like to read smut.. never wrote it before.. I hope you guys liked it! c: I enjoyed writing it.. Ended up longer than I planned it to be but ehh.. just enjoyed writing it too much lol..


	4. The Sudden Change

The Sudden Change

As Sakura was comforting Sasuke, Sasuke tensed.. Sakura doesn't know the pain he has been through; the pain he had undergone for the majority of his childhood. Memories of his parents slaughtered in this very spot made him feel nauseous. His eyes were once again filled with anger as he turned around to face his lover. He loosened the grip of her arms around his waist and walked to the door of his room.

"You can't help me!" He shouted. "You don't know anything about what I've been through! The Feeling of hopelessness as you watch the ones you love get massacred!" He stood at the doorway and looked in fear at what he had done. He and Sakura had both reconciled from the incident that occurred last night but then he had to be selfish and push her aside. She only wanted to help him but instead got yelled at. She couldn't understand what was going on inside of Sasuke's head but she knew that she had to be there for him even if he doesn't want her to interfere with this nightmare of his.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with shocked eyes as his sudden change in behavior frightened her. She quickly covered her bare chest in attempt to cover her hurt.

"Sasuke.. you're right.. I don't know about your past.." She looked at his angered face and decided it was best to give him some space. She left the room immediately with Sasuke brooding at what he had done. His redemption journey didn't rid him of his nightmares. It has always been an ongoing battle he had fought with himself. He felt that his bond with Sakura had once again been broken because of his selfishness to allow Sakura to help him cope with this never ending nightmare. As Sasuke returned to his room, he saw that Sakura was fully dressed and lying in his bed. He then went towards Sakura and kissed her forehead trying to gain her attention.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier.." he immediately apologized to set things straight. Sakura turned to look at him while tears glided down her face. He brushed away the tears from her cheeks as he kept on apologizing for what he did. His anger had finally subsided though he didn't know if she forgave him for his harsh attitude earlier.

"Sasuke... I'll always be here with you through thick and thin.. don't cast me aside.. don't hide your feelings from me.. I'm here to help.." with that Sakura leaned her face into Sasuke's hand and felt the warmth of his calloused skin against her soft cheeks. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.. He decided that it was time for him to ask her one big question that will change both of their lives.

Sasuke stood up and went to grab something inside his bedside drawer. It was a black velvet box that belonged to his mother. Inside the box had a ring with a crystal the color of Sakura's luminous green eyes which he picked up while on his redemption journey. The ring reminded him so much of Sakura that he chose it as her engagement ring. Sakura looked over to see Sasuke kneeling on one knee while holding up the black velvet box in his hand.

"I know that you have waited for me for so long and I want you to know that I am going to be the happiest man in Konoha if you became my wife. I don't deserve you but I want you, so Sakura Haruno, will you marry me and become my lovely wife?" Sakura could not believe that Sasuke would one day propose to her. She always remembered him as the conservative cold-hearted boy who always kept to himself.

Sakura didn't know how to respond but she quickly nodded her head and said "I do Sasuke-kun! I want to marry you and live the rest of my life with you!" With glee and overjoyment from her response, Sasuke immediately gave Sakura a long passionate kiss that made her head go dizzy. Sasuke slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed it. They made love once more until the light of dawn shone in from the windows of the Uchiha Manor. Sakura had already fallen asleep while Sasuke stared into her peaceful slumber and imagined what life would be like being married to her. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard his cell phone receive a text and thought who would text him so early in the morning.. He cautiously removed Sakura's hand from his waist as he stood up so he wouldn't wake Sakura up. He picked up his phone and It was none other than the hokage himself asking him to meet with him as soon as possible to discuss about a mission. Sasuke sighed and looked back at Sakura in hopes that she didn't wake up. She was still sleeping peacefully and he smiled at the thought of her soon becoming his wife. Sasuke got dressed in his normal attire: a black cloak, a pair of black pants, and black ninja sandals. He then left the Uchiha Manor without a word as he headed towards the Hokage's home ready to take on whatever duty Naruto had for him.

When Sasuke arrived, Naruto greeted him and told him that there were several ninjas spotted outside of Konoha in attempt to capture stray leaf ninjas and make them suffer in pain for killing off their leader. Naruto wanted Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, and Kiba to demolish these bad-moraled ninjas and set the leaf ninjas free. Sasuke just got back from his redemption journey but he knew he had duty to to care of so he accepted this 2 week long mission. He wanted to spend time with his fiancé but when there is a mission, he has to stay committed and not let personal affairs get in the way.

"You guys leave today at noon." Naruto said with a very serious tone. "We need those missing leaf ninjas back in Konoha safe and sound, you understand?" Sasuke nodded and then briefly left to prepare for this newly awaited mission.

The light from the windows of the Uchiha Manor shone so bright that Sakura winced as she opened her eyes. She was completely naked once again from the hot love-making session she and Sasuke took part in at 3 a.m. in the morning. She felt sore but that didn't stop her from sitting up and discovering an empty space next to her. She glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was already 10 a.m. She couldn't help but call out for Sasuke's name but no response was heard. She lifted up her left ring finger and examined the ring Sasuke had proposed to her with. It was indeed such a beautiful ring and she held her hand close to her heart. She then heard the door creak open with a sleepy-eyed Sasuke walking in. Despite being completely nude, Sakura stood up and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's broad shoulders. Sasuke smiled in return as he greeted his lovely fiancé good morning.

"Sasuke-Kun, where have you been? I woke up and you weren't there." She said teasing his lower lips with her tongue. Sasuke loved the sensation of Sakura acting all sexy but he had to break the news of the mission.

"I've been sent to go on a two week mission in search of missing leaf ninjas that had been captured..it was an urgent request sent from Naruto and I must go." Sakura's eyes fell and and she couldn't help by let out a soft sigh.

"B-but you've just come back after 2 long years.. can't we spend a little more time before you go?" Sakura frowned. Sasuke knew that it was unfair on her part but he can't deny his duty as a well respected ninja.

"No." he said in abruptly. "I am not going to let Naruto down with personal issues. My duty as a ninja will always come first no matter who or what gets in my way." With that, Sakura felt hurt as if she was a burden to Sasuke. She was only standing in his way and preventing him to fulfill his duties.

"I see...well.. then I guess this whole getting married thing isn't going to work out if you are so busy with missions..." Sakura then took off the engagement ring Sasuke gave her and handed it to him. She quickly put on her undergarments then her signature red dress as Sasuke stood wide-eyed in shock at what Sakura did.

"Sakura, I didn't mean it that way.. You know that we can't let our personal lives interfere with the duty set upon us. I do want to spend time with you but I have to fulfill this duty for Konoha."

"Forget it Sasuke, save the proposal for another day when you can finally settle down to be with me.. I know how much the duties of Konoha mean to you. I will be right here waiting for you." After returning the ring to Sasuke, Sakura left the Uchiha Manor and headed towards the Konoha Hospital, back to her everyday normal life without Sasuke by her side.

TBC.

A/N:  
Oh no... Sakura returned the ring?! Sasuke is about to leave for the mission. What will happen next? Stay tuned! Drama-filled chapter coming up next!


	5. The Close To Death Experience

**The Close To Death Experience**

Sasuke packed his essential belongings in his knapsack then headed to meet those who were assigned the same mission as him. He was about to leave Konoha again but for a short period of time. When they were set to exit out of Konoha village, Sasuke looked back in hopes of seeing Sakura bid him farewell. With no one to bid him farewell, Sasuke left Konoha never knowing if he would make it back to meet his lover again. While on the mission, he heard sounds of rustling in the forest near Konoha. He disregarded the sound thinking it was just a squirrel on the tree but the sound was louder than he thought. He looked up a tree and saw a ninja holding a kunai. Another ninja appeared on another tree.  
There were 5 ninjas in total. Before he could react,one of the ninjas hopped down the tree and stabbed the kunai on his shoulder blade causing him to yell in pain. Shikamaru saw what had happened and quickly reacted by using his shadow jitsu to control the enemy ninjas. Sai and Kiba also got into action also while Sasuke was holding onto his shoulder. He then tried to grab for his katana but then passed out from the poison that was in the kunai. The others had already tied up the enemy ninjas as they realized Sasuke had passed out and was lying in a pool of his own blood on the damp green grass. They needed to find the missing leaf ninjas but with Sasuke injured or possibly dead, they had to split up. Someone had to take him back to Konoha while the others needed to find the missing leaf ninjas. Shikamaru offered to take Sasuke back and so he used his shadow jitsu to get ahold of Sasuke and secure him onto his back. On their way back to Konoha, Shikamaru checked Sasuke's pulse to see if it was still beating. His pulse beat really slowly and he began to worry. He never really talked to Sasuke before but he knew in his gut that he had to help his teammate out. As they entered Konoha Hospital, Miko, Sakura's student in training asked Shikamaru if he wanted to schedule an appointment and Shikamaru nodded. It was urgent because the poison in Sasuke's system was taking full affect.

"He needs to be hospitalized right now, he can't be untended or else he might die from the poison that was in the kunai." Shikamaru said in a rush.

"Ok, what's his name so I can send him off to Dr. Haruno as soon as possible." Miko replied looking at the young man limply lying on Shikamaru's back.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha." Miko then wrote down his name and said, "Please go sit down in the other room while I get Dr. Haruno." She then headed to Sakura's office and handed Sakura the patient's information for an urgent hospitalization.

"What is it Miko?" Sakura asked looking up at her student "I'm on my break and can't see patients right now.." She didn't bother glancing at the patient information as she needed the break from such a strenuous day. She had thought about what she had said to Sasuke and she felt very stressed out about how he had to leave her again. This break was very much needed but she also knew that duty was very important, especially as a doctor.

"B-but Dr. Haruno, this is urgent! The man looked like he was dead!" Miko yelled. Sakura looked back up at Miko then sighed. She held up the patients information and glanced at it briefly. Before she could see what his injury was, she spotted HIS name right smack on the sheet of paper. Her eyes grew wide as she looked over his name a second time. It can't be possible.. he just left her a few hours ago and now he was here in HER hospital dying from poison. She quickly ran to the waiting room where Shikamaru sat and Sasuke's limp body lying on the couch. Tears began forming in her eyes as she caught sight of Sasuke's semi-lifeless body on the couch while the fabric on his shoulder was drenched with his blood. His face looked pale and agonized while his eyes were shut closed.

"S-Sasuke...n-no...it can't be.." she whispered. Shikamaru looked up at Sakura with a saddened expression and said,

"He was caught off guard when one of the enemy ninjas plunged a poisonous kunai into his shoulder blade..I felt his pulse but it was slow..."

"Hurry! We need to get him on a bed to cease the poison flow in his system! I can't lose him! Oh dear god.." she cried as she walked up to Sasuke's body. She used her small fingers to touch his pulse. It was indeed slower than the normal pulse rate so she needed to tend to him quick or his heartbeat would completely stop. Shikamaru offered to carry him to a hospital bed while Sakura examined the bloody wound on his shoulder. The poison in his blood was making his veins pop and Sakura couldn't help but remember how he looked before he left for the mission, healthy and strong as can be. He was committed and devoted to complete this mission yet he never did because he is now hospitalized from a near death experience. The heart monitor showed how slow his heart was beating and Sakura hurriedly added vaccination into his system to cleanse out the poison that was consuming him. if the poisonous kunai was plunged deeper into his flesh, he would've died immediately without ever having the chance to apologize to Sakura or let alone propose to her once more. As she saw that Sasuke's face showed no more signs of pain, she let out a small sigh then moved on to tend with the fresh kunai cut on his shoulder blade. The poison had already dispersed from his system though he still needed to regain back his consciousness and heal from the cut.

Three hours had passed and Sasuke felt a sting on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes as he winced in pain from what was injected in him earlier. Where was he? The last he remembered, he was in a forest outside of Konoha trying to complete a mission that Naruto requested. He tried to sit up but felt something soft lying on his good arm. He glanced down as he saw generous amounts of pink locks spread over the bed he was lying on. The hospital? But how? He couldn't remember what had happened because everything happened so quickly. He wriggled his arm and sat up as Sakura felt movement shift under her head. She quickly awoke from her sleep and looked up at Sasuke with eyes that looked like she had been crying to sleep again.

"S-Sasuke..?" She whispered desperately touching his face to make sure if he was ok. She couldn't lose him again, she already regret what she had done earlier when she returned the ring to him. Sasuke looked over to her and touched her hand that was on his cheeks reassuring her that he was fine. She quickly grasped onto his hospital shirt and never wanted to let go. She had almost lost him and she couldn't think about losing him again. Sasuke then remembered that he had let Naruto down on the mission and needed to complete it or else he wouldn't see himself as a worthy ninja so he started pulling at the I.V. needles since he felt better already.

"What are you doing Sasuke?!" Sakura shouted at him and pulled his hands away from the needles. "Where do you think you're going?! You need to rest and gain back your strength." Sasuke stared blankly at Sakura, he knew that he had almost died to poison but the mission was way more important than his well being. He wanted to prove his status as a respected ninja in Konoha Village.

"I'm going to complete the mission." he said vaguely as Sakura looked at him with disbelief.

"No you're not! Do you know that you almost died because of this mission?! You're not going to leave me again and that's that!" she yelled as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

"But I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore, what's the point in living anyways? Duty calls, and I must be committed even though death is right around the corner." Sakura was angered by what Sasuke has said that she raised her hand and slapped him across his face. Sasuke winced at the sting from the slap but couldn't blame her for committing such an action. It was him who was at fault for being stubborn.

"I can't believe you Sasuke! I never said I didn't want to be with you! I just said that it wasn't the right time to be together especially with you so busy with missions as you've just returned! Don't be like this Sasuke! I love you and want you to be safe!" with that Sasuke couldn't help but shed a single tear at what he had caused. Once again he had made Sakura worry about him and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry Sakura... for making you worried ..about me.. I just wanted you and everybody to see that I've changed for the better and no longer would betray anyone. I want to prove myself as a worthy Uchiha." Sakura could definitely see the pained look on his face as he was speaking and couldn't help but forgive him for his stubborn retort.

"It's fine Sasuke, just don't overthink it because everybody already believes you've changed for the better. Shikamaru also told me that the mission is half complete. They've already captured the enemy ninjas and all they have to do is find the missing leaf ninjas so there's no need to worry about going back to that mission." she said with a smile on her face. With that, Sasuke felt as if weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He leaned in to give Sakura a kiss but was held back from the I.V. needles. Sakura saw Sasuke struggling so she giggled and teased him by sticking out her tongue and wiggling her fingers to taunt him.

"Haha, I guess Sasuke-Kun isn't the only stubborn one." She said with a wink. She knew Sasuke desperately wanted her but she wasn't going to give herself in so easily as he was still in no condition to move around agilely.

"Ugh... when can I leave this goddamn hospital.. you know how much I hate staying in hospitals.." Sasuke sighed with annoyance as he was denied a kiss from Sakura again.

"You can leave tomorrow as all the poison has been taken out of your system.. just stay here in the hospital for the healing of your shoulder, I'll be here with you so don't worry." Sasuke couldn't wait to get out and continue his life back in Konoha with his loved one.

TBC.

A/N:  
This chapter was pretty long.. longer than I had expected.. yas.. drama.. gotta love it! huehuehue.. I feel as if my story writing abilities have decreased.. it just doesn't seem to flow all that well now.. I've also been lacking motivation but this novel must go on! I hope you guys enjoy! Smut will be in the next chapter just a little heads up! c;


	6. The Redemption of Love

**The Redemption of Love**

As morning approached Konoha Village, Sasuke laid on the hospital bed with a very tired Sakura right by his bedside. Sakura had been tending to Sasuke's wound that she barely got the sleep she needed. Thank god the kunai didn't shatter his bone but left a permanent scar on his right shoulder blade. The light shine in from the blinds as Sasuke had already awoken from a good nights rest. He already felt a hundred percent better and was ready to head back to training. He knew that he had almost died yesterday if it wasn't for Shikamaru bringing him to the Konoha Hospital and Sakura's magical healing abilities. Sakura had been talking in her sleep and Sasuke heard everything she had said. He smiled as he remembered what Sakura had been saying because it was about him.

-FlashBack to Sakura's Sleep Talk-

"Yes Sasuke-Kun! Yes I'll marry you! I want to be with you forever and always! Don't you dare think about leaving me again!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs while dreaming about him.

Sasuke was shocked to hear that but it might not be true since she was asleep and unaware of what she was actually saying. It was good enough for Sasuke to see that Sakura was dreaming about him in her dreams. He laid his calloused hand on her face and felt the warmth of her cheeks. She was his and he was hers.

-End of FlashBack-

When the light shone across Sakura's face, she fluttered her eyes open and saw that she had fallen asleep right next to Sasuke. Her head laying on his stomach as she slouched forward on the chair for visitors. Sasuke had been staring content lay at Sakura's peaceful face that he noticed when she woke up. Her eyes a brilliant shade of green and her hair, the most beautiful color like the flowers that bloom each year in Japan.

"Ahh... I see you have already woken up Sasuke-Kun!" she said giddily. "How are you feeling right now?" Sakura said as she gave a small peck to his cheeks. She definitely didn't remember a thing she said during her sleep talk which made Sasuke feel relieved because his proposal didn't turn out the way he planned when he mentioned about the mission. He hope that he can propose again without anything interfering with their relationship.

"I'm in better condition than I was yesterday. Thank you Sakura" He said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Sakura blushed and quickly stood up as she was late to her work at her workplace.

"That's good to hear Sasuke-Kun! I'm glad that you are feeling better! You will be released this afternoon. Please remember to refrain from training or anything that involves using your arm. Just be careful Sasuke-Kun! I have to go tend my other patients, I'll see you later?" Sakura smiled and Sasuke nodded in response. And with that, Sakura gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips and fled to her office.

By noon, Sasuke was released and headed back to the Uchiha Manor as Sakura still had work till the evening. She usually worked up till 8 p.m. but since she was Sasuke's girlfriend and Sasuke was injured, she decided to close at 6 p.m. and take care of Sasuke. Sasuke had given Sakura a pair of keys to the Uchiha Manor and Sakura couldn't help but feel overjoyed that she was finally moving in with her lover. She had been waiting for this day since she was very little. She already had extra change of clothes left at his house so she could go straight to his house after work. As work was finally over, Sakura grabbed her purse and headed to her lover's house to prepare dinner.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun!" She happily greeted as she entered his houses down saw him sitting on the couch watching television. Sasuke looked up and greeted her from a hard days work. They both made dinner together and ate as if they were lovers for the longest of time, feeding each other food and telling stories of their day. If married life was like this, they would both be very satisfied.

After dinner, Sasuke decided to take another bath as he was sweating from the hot summer heat in Japan. Sakura also wanted to take a bath after a day of hard work so she didn't know if Sasuke wanted to take a bath with her. With hesitation, Sakura nervously asked if she could take a bath with him so they can spend time together.

"S-Sasuke-Kun..is it ok if I take a bath with you?" she asked while a deepened blush spread across her fair-skinned face.

"Yes." was Sasuke's answer and so the two took a bath together. Sakura was really nervous when she thought about stripping off her clothes once again. It's not like Sasuke hadn't seen her naked before but every time she hesitates when she unhooks her bra in front of him. She's always been so self-conscious with her average-sized breasts. She is scared that Sasuke would not like her breasts and preferred something bigger, something like Hinata's for Sasuke, he wasn't one who cared for such things like that, size didn't matter to him. He loved Sakura's average-sized cup and wanted to caress it every single day if he could. He adored her tiny pink nipples and the way they harden against his hot breath as he blew onto them. He looked at Sakura's hesitation and couldn't help but ask why she always covered her chest from him. Without answering him, she dropped her bra to the ground like the first time they made love. She didn't care anymore, she believed that Sasuke loved every inch of her body as well as loved her for her. She then took off her lacey panties revealing the sacred region where Sasuke loved to stroke while their love-making sessions. Sasuke went into the bathtub first as Sakura followed behind him. She sat facing him and quickly covered herself in the bubbles from the bubble bath. Sasuke looked at her and didn't see why she was trying to hide her heavenly body from him. He scrubbed while Sakura kept her face half in the water trying to hide her flushed face from looking at his perfect structure right in front of her. He was definitely God sent and she couldn't be more happier to be with him right now.

"What are you doing Sakura? You ask if you wanted to bathe with me and you come in here hiding yourself from me.. Are you sure you came to bathe or look at me funnily?" he asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Uh.. I came to bathe of course! Why do you think I came here to look at you?!  
S-Sasuke-Kun, do you want me to wash your back for you?" she blurted out from the sexual tension between them. She wanted to refrain herself from making love while being so goddamn tired so she had to change the subject before things got spicy between those two. Sasuke nodded and turned his back to her. She picked up a wet cloth and started to wash his broad shoulders trying to be extra careful of where the permanent scar of the kunai was plunged in his flesh. She then felt trailed the wet cloth down to his muscular back filled with battle scars that never seemed to go away. She was definitely aroused by his godly structure that she moved her head closer and traced the scars with her lips. Sasuke turned his head to look back at what she was doing and saw her lay her head on his back.

"Sakura.. you ok?" he asked with a deep concern on his face. He didn't know if she had fallen asleep on his back from being so tired or if she wanted to make love in the bathtub which was something they haven't done yet..

"Yeah.. I was just.. admiring how strong you are to withstand all the pain you've been through.." she replied as he faced back to her. He touched her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. Sakura really acknowledged him and he wanted to make her his all over again. He wanted to propose right this time not like the first proposal wasn't that bad but not the way he wanted it to be. Now it was Sasuke's turn to wash Sakura as he gently brushed away the bubbles from her breast and used the wet cloth to wipe them down. He gave her firm breasts a squeeze as she moaned into the movement of his rough skin on her sensitive nipples. He flicked both nipples with his fingers as he felt them harden against his touch. He then used the wet cloth to wash the region far below as she moaned even louder this time and began to squirm under his touch. She didn't want to be teased.. not in the bath.. but she was asking for it when she asked to bathe with him.

"S-Sasuke-Kunnn! S-Stopp.. I-I want youuu" she yelled as he has discarded the wet cloth and substituted it with his two fingers which he then plunged deep inside of her. He could feel the hot core tighten against his fingertips which made his shaft rise up. Both of them were aroused by each other and Sasuke needed this really badly. He wanted to make love to Sakura at this very instant and so does Sakura. Sasuke kissed Sakura as she moaned into his mouth begging not to be teased any further. She wanted him and that was that.

Sasuke then led Sakura out of the bathtub without letting go of their lips. They tumbled down on his bed and began engulfing themselves in each other's embrace. He tugged on her taut nipples with his lips as she traced his shoulder blade scar with saliva drooling from her lips. He then thought that he had teased her enough so he began prepping for the real deal. He looked at Sakura in the eye and he knew exactly what she wanted. She had been waiting for him to begin the love-making session and not wanting to be teased. There isn't anything wrong with being teased but she was desperately in need of his love that only he can provide for her. With a nod of her head, Sasuke plunged his manhood into the tight core of Sakura's lower region. She yelled out his name as he began pumping more of his fluid into her until she couldn't bear it anymore. She needed to come and so did he. As soon as her inner barrier broke from all of the thrusts he could manage, liquid evaded from her region as he let out a burst of his seed into her. She slipped her fingers into her nether regions and pulled out a string of white gooey substance that her lover pumped into her. She held it in front of her mouth and licked it off of her fingers to display how content she was to have him by her side and create such lewd things to show their affection for one another. Sasuke looked at her to find any trace of disgust but only lust filled her eyes as she kept licking off the white liquid and smiling sweetly at him. He then felt the urge to plunge his own fingers down her alley and feed her what he provided her. She obligingly accepted and began sucking on his fingers clean with her tongue giving him another arousal in his manhood. He then put his finger where she licked into his mouth to taste the lewdness they had created within each other. He tasted her in his mouth and it tasted as better as he had expected.

Out of nowhere she asks,"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" and giggled as Sasuke was confused to what Sakura meant with her question.

"What do you mean?" he asked with no clue whatsoever since he was also very tired and couldn't keep his train of thought after intense sex.

She coughed and whispered "Ring.." to clue him on wanting to become his fiancé once again. Sasuke laughed at how obvious she made it and then went to search for the ring but instead found that the ring had disappeared from the pocket of his cloak.

"Uh.. I think I may have lost the ring while on the mission." he replied with a hint of sadness in his eyes as the ring proved to be the importance of their love. Sakura didn't care about materialistic things but a ring would be nice to showcase that they were a couple.

"It's ok Sasuke-Kun, as long as you're stuck with me, nothing will be able to tear us apart!" and with that, Sakura confirmed that she was his, and he can happily fall asleep in his soon to be wife's arms.

TBC.

A/N:  
.Gee.. This is so smutty.. surpassing the previous smut chapter by a whole new level.


	7. The Renewed Proposal

**The Renewed Proposal**

Sasuke enthusiastically asked Sakura to become his fiancé again after all that had happened between them since the day he came back. Sakura gladly accepted her title as Sasuke's fiancé and then they fell asleep in each other's warm hold. Sasuke never wanted to leave Sakura's side anymore. He had made Sakura worry non-stop about him and wanted to settle down for a change. As morning came, Sasuke opened his eyes to see a yawning Sakura begin to wake up from her sleep. She snuggled her head closer to Sasuke's collarbone as her arms were securely wrapped around Sasuke's waist making him unable to leave her side. Sakura opened her eyes and saw that Sasuke hadn't left her alone this time. She smiled a big smile and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

"Good morning Sasuke-Kun! I'm glad to see that you've woken up and stayed unlike last time!" She teased while nipping his Adam's apple until a tiny red mark appeared. Sasuke groaned as Sakura was teasing him so early in the morning. It was so unlike her to be this playful as she had to leave for work pretty soon.

"Good morning Sakura, how was your sleep?" Sasuke asked and looked at her giddy emotion shine through after a night filled with passion. Her face literally glowed as she woke up looking like a goddess with her long beautiful tresses floating around her milky nude body.

"It was wonderful! I had a dream about our wedding and how beautiful it was!" she exclaimed as her eyes brightly shone with the thought of their wedding running through her mind. Sasuke smirked and then winked at her causing a blush to spread across her face.

"You bet it's gonna be a beautiful wedding.. in fact, it's gonna be the best wedding in Konoha, better than that of The Hokage's." he said with great pride. Sasuke reached for Sakura's hand and gave her hand a kiss. "I love you Sakura.. and don't forget that."  
Sakura wanted to spend the day with Sasuke but she had work so she was instantly bummed out that she couldn't be with him for an entire morning and afternoon. She stood up and collected her scattered clothes from the ground as she began dressing herself. She needed to take a warm bath before heading to work so she decided to join Sasuke in the bathtub like last night but just to bathe and not anything more than that. After getting dressed in her medic attire, Sakura tidied her hair once more as Sasuke had offered to walk Sakura to Konoha Hospital which was a couple of blocks away. After dropping Sakura off at work, Sasuke needed to find Naruto and apologize about being unable to complete the mission. He stopped by the Hokage Tower in search of a certain blonde friend of his who happened to always wear orange on every occasion.  
Naruto saw Sasuke enter his office and gave him a nod.

"Yo Sasuke! How's your shoulder coming along?" Naruto asked while smiling genuinely at Sasuke trying to put him at ease from the mission.

"My shoulder is fine now that Sakura had tended to it." he replied looking straight into Naruto's sincere cerulean blue eyes. "I just came here to apologize about being unable to complete the mission... My mind wasn't mentally prepared to take on this mission as a lot had been going on the past few days after my return."

"Ahh.. don't worry Sasuke! The others reported that they have found the missing Leaf Ninjas so there's nothing to be worried about! The imbeciles who caused such a crime are now in the Konoha Prison under strict surveillance. Everything is under control right now so I advise you to go home and take a rest." Naruto said with a smile that made Sasuke feel relieved from all the stress he had been keeping in. He didn't want Naruto to be upset with him and thank god he wasn't. Naruto had always been a great friend or more like a brother to Sasuke so he knew that nothing bad would come between the brotherly bond that they had developed while on Team 7.

"Oh yeah.. Sasuke!" Naruto spoke up and broke Sasuke's train of thought. "Last time I saw Sakura with an upset look on her face, what's wrong? Aren't you guys together now? She didn't seem too happy to greet me and Hinata when we saw her the day before yesterday." he mentioned in a serious tone. Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed while rolling his eyes pretending to act like it's nothing that serious.

"Hn.I assure you that everything is fine between us now Naruto.. we had a small argument but we are back together now." Sasuke retorted in defense of his and Sakura's private life.

"Ahh.. I see.. you better be careful though.. if you ever hurt Sakura, you know what's coming for you." Naruto warned as he had the biggest crush on Sakura for the longest of time but of course he had to move on.

"Tch. Don't you worry Dobe.. I already sealed the deal.. I'm not leaving her side anymore if that's what you are thinking." Sasuke smirked with casualty as he watched his friend's mouth drop wide open.

"You don't mean that you proposed to her?!" Naruto abruptly shouted as he jumped out of his seat. Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes as he couldn't believe Naruto was so shocked at this news. Naruto and almost all village of Konoha knew that Sasuke and Sakura were an official couple. They had demonstrated that after the war by holding each other's hands during walks throughout the village or when they kissed under the streetlights.

"Yes, yes I did.." Sasuke said. "I also plan on making you the best man at the wedding." After hearing that, Naruto was ecstatic that Sasuke had finally opened himself up to those around him. He remembered how Sasuke was when he first entered the academy.. filled with hatred and revenge.. He was sure glad how much he had changed over the years and how he was finally able to accept Sakura into his cold heart after so long.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke.. I really am.." and with that said, Naruto embraced Sasuke with a brotherly hug as he patted his back while trying to be careful of Sasuke's wounded shoulder.

After Sasuke's visit to the Hokage Tower, he decided to stop by Ino's flower shop to purchase a bouquet of flowers to surprise Sakura after a hard days work. When he entered Ino's flower shop, Ino immediately scowled at Sasuke as she had just remembered what Sakura had told her the other day. Ino remembered the sad face of Sakura as she told him about Sasuke leaving her again after his return and how he said that he might not come back. It hurt Ino to see her friend in despair so she had to stand up for Sakura and ask Sasuke herself about the status of their relationship.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" She asked menacingly while glowering at him.

Sasuke who was confused as ever just looked at her and wondered what had gotten into her. He didn't even see her on the day he came back so he was puzzled at why she was seething in fury.

"Uh.. I'm here to purchase a bouquet of flowers to surprise a very special girl in my life who is just about to become my wife.." he answered while he looked at Ino's expression becoming more furious than ever. A confused expression was still apparent on his face while he skimmed through the different types of flower bouquets Ino had arranged.

"I can't believe you Sasuke! How could you do this to Sakura?! She loved you and waited for you and this is what you do to her?! You decide to buy flowers for someone else?!" Ino fumed as Sasuke looked at her with a puzzling look on his face.

"What are you talking about Ino?" Sasuke asked as he didn't know that Sakura had talked about him to Ino the day before yesterday.

"You're so stupid Sasuke! How do you have the guts to make Sakura cry over you for the hundredth time?! She came in here the day before yesterday and looked pretty upset about you wanting to leave her for good! Even though it may be her fault for assuming your manly desires, she still loves you and wants to be with you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs hoping that Sasuke would absorb all that information and put it through the thick skull of his.

Sasuke laughed at how serious Ino is taking their relationship and patted her shoulder to calm her down. She slapped his hand away and crossed her arms in front of her chest waiting for an explanation from him. Sasuke shook his head as he began explaining what had happened with him proposing to Sakura and how he is purchasing this bouquet for Sakura and not for some random girl.

"Hn. This bouquet is for my Sakura.. I proposed to her last night and she said yes. I'm surprising her with it after work so please don't tell her I bought this for her." He replied and gave Ino a wink to suffice for the time being.

"What?!" Ino yelled as she was shocked that Sakura hadn't told her about this engagement news and how she and Sasuke had gotten back in good terms. "Sakura never told me about this!" she face palmed and quickly apologized to Sasuke for releasing her anger towards him. Sasuke then chose to purchase a bouquet of Sakura flowers along with other arrangements of pink flowers that matched the color of Sakura's beautiful pink locks to surprise her after work. Ino helped him wrap the bouquet in an elegant gold wrapping paper then wished him luck on surprising his fiancé.

After work, Sakura waited for Sasuke to pick her up from her office. She looked at her watch and saw that Sasuke was running a bit late. He said that he would come at 6 p.m. but it was already 6:30 p.m. She frowned as she shivered in darkness from the cold night breeze. Her students had already closed for the day and she was the only one left. She waited outside for Sasuke as she trembled from not wearing enough layers. She then saw a figure approach her in a quick running pace. He was holding something in his hand as it was hard to identify in the dark. She instantly became frightened and scavenged her purse for her pepper spray just in case it was someone who wanted to kidnap her. As the figure got a few feet closer, she quickly identified him as her lover and put back the pepper spray into her purse as she pouted in his direction.

"Sasuke-Kun! You're 30 minutes late you know?!" She shouted as he breathed heavily from running a long way to pick her up. She put her hands on her waist looking at the tired Uchiha panting for air. He ran to the hospital because Ino's flower shop was 15 minutes away and he would be extremely late if he hadn't ran. In his hand she spotted a huge bouquet of beautiful pink flowers and changed her pout into a large smile.

"Are those for me?" she asked knowing the exact answer but wanting to make sure. Sasuke kissed her on her cold reddened cheeks and nodded handing the bouquet of flowers to her. Sakura then flung herself into Sasuke's arm as she gave him one searing passionate kiss that made Sasuke almost fall backwards. Sasuke chuckled as he saw Sakura's joyful expression take over her sour one from earlier. Sasuke felt guilty for making Sakura wait in the cold that he took off his cloak and handed it to her. She gratefully accepted his cloak that smelled like him and wore it over her white medic jacket. She inhaled the musky scent of his cloak and smiled knowing that she will be smelling this scent more often now that they were going to be living together.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Sakura.. I was busy visiting Naruto and told him the news about our engagement.. then I went over to Ino's and got this bouquet for you.. she was mad at me but I guess that was resolved when I told her you were my fiancé.." he smirked. Sakura giggled at the thought of Ino letting out her anger..she's such a great friend she thought to herself as Sasuke took ahold of Sakura's hand and walked back to his home.

TBC.

A/N:  
I had a difficult time writing this chapter.. I pretty much winged it but I hope it turned out ok? If you guys have any suggestions, please write them down in the review or PM me about it. I will definitely look into them and plan out what to write in future chapters. Also.. should there be more smutty scenes?! Let me know! c;


	8. The Wedding Planning Crisis

**The Wedding Planning Crisis**

As winter was coming to a close end, Sasuke and Sakura was glad that they had spent their winter in each other's company. They went ice-skating together in the middle of Konoha Village and they also rented a cabin in the forest next to Konoha to spend quality "alone" time together. Not as if they didn't already.. Life was great and they wanted to cherish every moment they had with each other. One day, Sakura decided that it was time to plan out their wedding. She had been mentioning how she wanted the wedding to be in the springtime when the flowers were in full bloom.

"We should get married in the springtime!" Sakura chimed as she rustled Sasuke's damp hair after a nice warm bath together. Sasuke gave his beautiful bride-to-be a small smile as he leaned in to peck her on the nose with his lips.

"Anything for you my little flower." he said as he started nibbling on her neck making her tremble with excitement. She looked over to see if he had really meant it and seeing that his eyes didn't lie, she jumped up with overjoyment.

"Yay! I can finally get to be with you for eternity!" she shouted as Sasuke laughed at her enthusiasm to become his wife. He then rolled his eyes playfully and asked, "You sure about that?"

"Yeah.. what do you mean by that?" she asked questioning him.

"Oh.. I mean do you really want to stay with me for that long?" He asked jokingly trying to make it sound as if it were a joke and not something to be taken seriously. Sakura looked at him and gave him the 'Are you kidding' look on her face and slapped his arm with a little pressure. Sasuke rubbed his arm and saw Sakura pouting her lips at him trying to indicate that she didn't find his joking manner funny at all.

"Sasuke-kun ! I'll stay with you until the day we both can't walk and have to rely on our future children!" She shouted,and with that answer, Sasuke bent down to kiss her forehead savoring the moment they spent together lying in bed with each other to fawn over.

On Sunday morning, Sakura had planned out a shopping trip with Ino and Hinata in search of a wedding dress for her wedding in a month. Her wedding was to take place in a beautiful park located in Konoha. She chose the park as the destination for her and Sasuke's special day because every springtime, The Sakura blossoms would be in full bloom and it was such a beautiful sight to see. Sakura also told Sasuke to go tuxedo shopping with the guys (Naruto and Sai) so they could try on different suits and choose the one that best accommodates them.

As the three friends entered the wedding dress shop, Sakura immediately spotted a blush pink sleeveless dress that had intricate beading on the front and a layer of beautiful chiffon embodying the surface of the dress as it cascaded down into a dip on the back. She was drawn to that dress at first glance because it reminded her of a fairytale type of dress that she had always dreamed of wearing when she and Sasuke would get married and that dream was about to come true! Without any hesitation she said that this was the dress she wanted and bought it without second thoughts. Now it was time for Ino and Hinata to choose bridesmaid dresses. Ino opted to a lavender dress that had crystals dangling on the bodice as Hinata chose a light periwinkle dress with laced sleeves to match with the whole pastel spring theme. As their shopping trip came to a quick end, Sakura headed back home to greet her handsome fiancé. Sasuke was watching television in the living room as Sakura walked in on him and planted a kiss on his neck from behind. She asked him about his trip to the tuxedo shop with the guys and he groaned and face palmed his forehead in attempt to hide his failure in finding a tuxedo that suited him.

"Ne. Sasuke-Kun.. what's wrong?" she asked with a concerning expression starting to appear on her face. She wanted this wedding to be special so she expected Sasuke to buy a tuxedo and bring it home to show her.

"I didn't buy a goddamn tuxedo today.. I didn't see any that I liked and would rather just wear my cloak or something else I find fitting.." he said trying to find an excuse for not getting a tuxedo. Noticing how Sasuke didn't care much about the wedding, Sakura looked at him with disbelief.

"What the heck Sasuke.. this is supposed to be our special day and you tell me that you'd rather wear your cloak because you didn't find a tuxedo?!.. Are you out of your mind?!" she yelled as hurt shone through her eyes.

"Well.. at least I'm not taking this whole wedding thing to extremity with the whole prepping and choosing colors.." he retorted which made Sakura even more upset. "This wedding is supposed to be about us and not materialistic shit like what I choose to wear or what color the freaking napkins have to be.." Sakura has had enough of his bullshit and decided to give him some space.

"I thought you'd be more thoughtful than this Sasuke.. our wedding.. our big day.. and you decide not to be dressed formally.." she shook her head in disappointment as she walked out of their living room and hid in their bedroom trying to get this wedding drama off of her mind. After a few hours lying in total quietness, Sakura tiptoed out of their room to see Sasuke nowhere in sight. He must've been venting his anger by taking a walk so she decided to go out to search for him. Nonetheless, she was still hurting from earlier because she couldn't believe Sasuke didn't care about the whole wedding planning process. He did care but he was awfully stressed about everything that was occurring. He didn't like the way Sakura was constantly nagging him to get a tuxedo because he didn't know which one looked best on him. Before he left his home, he decided to call a few close friends he knew to help him find the perfect tuxedo in order to surprise his fiancé.

On her way to find him, she spotted Ino and Sai strolling hand-in-hand on a late afternoon walk down to the Konoha market. Sakura looked at them with a hint of sadness because Sasuke wasn't there with her. She wondered where he went so she asked them if they had seen him around Konoha. She knew Sasuke wouldn't abandon her again because he promised that he would never mention that again.

"Sasuke is missing? Wow.. that's unheard of.." Ino exclaimed and gave Sai a questionable look.

"What?" Sai asked as he looked down at his wife with utter confusion.

"Weren't you hanging out with Sasuke earlier? hmm?" she asked and he shook his head in a 'no' position as he looked away from his wife's intense stare. After a minute he told his wife and Sakura the truth.

"I was with him and Naruto in the morning but after that he left.. he said something about not finding the right tuxedo and that he needs to keep searching." he confessed. "He texted me a few minutes ago and told me that he was not going to let Sakura down and went back to the tuxedo shop to continue searching.." Sakura let out a sigh and smiled faintly.. her Sasuke wasn't going to give up on their wedding that easily. She shouldn't have been too rough towards him in the first place. Wedding planning was certainly a lot to deal with.. As she went to the tuxedo shop, she immediately spotted a familiar red-headed girl inside the shop standing right next to Sasuke as he was rummaging through the clothing racks filled with different varieties of tuxedos. Her heart felt as if it had dropped to the ground when she saw the red-head button up the tuxedo and smile at him. What Sakura didn't know was that Karin was there to help Sasuke find the right tuxedo to surprise Sakura with. Sasuke also brought Suigestsu along as Karin and Suigestu are dating and couldn't leave one another behind. As soon as Sakura saw Karin with Sasuke, her heart couldn't bear the pain.. She didn't know if her Sasuke was cheating on her behind her back. All she could do is run back home and pack her stuff hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice she had left.

TBC.

A/N:  
The drama is real! I'm adding Karin into this drama! Well she's just going to appear in this and probably a future chapter so there won't be much of her.


	9. The False Accusation

**The False Accusation**

As tears streamed down Sakura's face once again for the hundredth time, she headed back to her and Sasuke's house to pack up her belongings and move out without being noticed by Sasuke. Instead of packing immediately, Sakura sat on the cold wooden floors of the Uchiha Manor remembering all the fun times she and Sasuke had when he had returned for her. She remembered the first time he and her made love on the floor and how she liked the texture of wood on her soft skin. She then remembered the first time he carried her bridal style to bed and how gentle he was when he lied her down on her back while nipping at the soft skin making them turn a light shade of red and purple. Those memories of them scanned through her mind as she tried to reminisce on all the memories they had together from the past few months they had been together. As she was so consumed in her thoughts, she didn't hear her satisfied husband-to-be enter the house as he hummed the wedding song because he had finally found the perfect tuxedo to show his beloved fiancé thanks to Karin and Suigestu for helping a stressed groom-to-be out. As he entered their home with a bag in his hand, he spotted Sakura sitting on the ground and heard what seems to be sniffling noises coming out of her. Sasuke figured something was wrong as Sakura hadn't noticed his presence from a successful shopping trip. As Sasuke walked closer to her back, she turned around and glared at him under puffy red eyes. He tried to hug her but she didn't want his false portrayal of love. He was confused at what he had done again..Why was Sakura this angry at him? He thought to himself as Sakura thrashed and flailed her arms while Sasuke tried to calm her down.

"Don't you dare touch me you unfaithful lying douchebag!" she shouted as her hands balled up to fists and pounded into his toned chest. "I can't believe you would cheat behind my back and act as if nothing ever happened you bastard!" she cried even louder as Sasuke held her and absorbed her tears into his black cloak.

"Cheat?" he replied with a scorned look on his face.. where the heck did she even come up with such a thing he thought, bewildered at the word she just used against him.

"Yeah.. y-you fucking cheater... Don't act as if you don't know anything! I saw you with Karin at the tuxedo shop this afternoon!" she shouted with all her might as her thoughts brought her back to this afternoon when she saw them together. She furiously pounded Sasuke with the strength she had and wanted him to go of her. "Let me go! get your filthy hand off of me!" she squirmed and wiggled out of his grasp. Sasuke used his one good hand to firmly hold around Sakura's petite frame unwilling to let her escape. She tried to slap his hand away only to find it wasn't budging.

After hearing Sakura's say in this Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at Sakura's jealousy. She sure was a jealous one and a keeper at that too. Sakura looked at Sasuke with questioning eyes and felt a throbbing pain in her head as she isn't in the mood for fun and games. "What are you laughing at this time Sasuke?!" she yelled and Sasuke just sat on the wooden floor next to Sakura laughing at her seething anger and resentment towards being jealous.

"Sa-Ku-Ra.." Sasuke said slowly and seductively while Sakura looked at him with disgust. "who knew you were the jealous type.." he said with a smirk on his face that Sakura wanted to punch it off.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?! I'm not jealous!" she retorted almost quickly and Sasuke chuckled at her fast response.

"Then explain your quick assumption to me cheating behind your back.. what did you see that made you think that I would cheat on my lovely fiancé?" he questioned her and she couldn't find an answer to prove her false accusation.

"B-but I saw you with Karin in that tuxedo shop! Isn't that enough to prove that you're cheating behind my back?!" Sasuke just shook his head in disbelief as Sakura was trying to find 100 ways to prove that Sasuke was cheating on her with Karin.

"I needed help in finding a tuxedo so I decided to call Karin and Suigestsu to help an old friend out for his big day." He explained and wiped a single tear that dripped down her face. "I didn't ask you to go because that would ruin the surprise.. I figured since Karin is a girl, she would have better fashion taste than most guys and help me find the perfect tuxedo for our special day, babe. Plus, Karin and Suigestu are dating so there's no need to fret about me and her hooking up or any of that nonsense. You're the only one for me and you better believe it!" He added. Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes and knew that he spoke of the truth. She believed every word he said and then apologized for falsely accusing him of "cheating on her,

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun.. I-I admit that I am the jealous type.." she said and then desperately kissed his mouth and begged for entrance as her tongue glided against his lips wanting to taste him. Sasuke, feeling grateful that he has such a sexy fiancé rubbed his calloused hand all over her breasts feeling her chest heave up and down as they kissed in such a powerful way. Looking at Sakura, he saw how desperate she wanted him. She was already tugging on his pants wanting to feel his pointed erection in her tight wet pussy. She then hovered her mouth on his hard shaft and began sticking her tongue out to lick against the tip of his hardened member. He loved the sensation of her mouth on his shaft that he couldn't help but release a bit of come into her mouth. She licked off the squirt of come and smiled up at him with the a naughty look in her eyes as if she wanted more than he can offer. She stripped her clothes and undergarments off in a quick second while her lips never left his lips. Saliva mixed with come spilling from their mouths while dripping down their bodies leaving a glow from the dim light of their living room. He couldn't hold it in anymore as he plunged his hardened stiff shaft into her tight inner core from behind. She yelped in surprise as he became one with her. She didn't want this to end.. she wanted to be one with Sasuke forever. After what seemed like hours of intense sexual interaction, Sakura laid her head down on where she had pounded him earlier and kissed the spot where a slight bruise was starting to appear. She smeared her saliva on it and then traced it slowly with her fingers as if she hadn't realized how dangerous she could become once angered.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun.. for hurting you physically.. I.. I was very jealous to see you with Karin.. that I couldn't refrain myself from hurting you because I love you and consider myself selfish for wanting you all to myself.." she made a soft audible moan as his warm breath pelted against her sweaty body.

"It's fine Sakura.. I'm also the jealous type.. when I saw Sai take my spot on Team 7.. I couldn't help but realize that I've been replaced by someone who looked like me.. and I was scared that you'd have fallen for him.." he confessed which made Sakura giggle.

"Tch.. Sai.. come on.. he looks nothing like you babe.. plus.. my heart still yearned for you when he came into our team..never once did I ever stop thinking about you.." she said as she wrapped his one good arm on her waist and leaned in to give his Adam's apple a little nibble. They then fell asleep on the living room couch as they were drained from another drama-filled day.

TBC.

A/N:  
Drama + Hardcore Smut once again! 3 My repetitive smut scenes.. I need to learn better writing styles.. More Gut More Smut! c; I'm starting to have the guts to write more smut! I'm a very shy gal so every time I write it.. I feel very hesitant to upload..  
~ But now courage is on my side, I will upload all the smut I want!


	10. The Day of Their Wedding

**The Day of Their Wedding**

As Sasuke and Sakura's wedding day finally arrived, Sakura hummed her and Sasuke's wedding song as she was getting dressed in her beautiful wedding dress. She couldn't believe that the moment she's been waiting for all her 23 years of life is finally here! Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari were in the dressing room with Sakura trying to help her get into her dress. Her hair was curled and laid to the side of her head as it flowed down to the back dip of her wedding dress. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and then looked at her surroundings. Her friends were there helping her prepare for her big day and she was really grateful that they could be there with her.

"Thank you guys so much for being here!" she shouted with joy as her friends smiled and gave her a hug one by one.

"No problem Sakura! We are here for you whenever you need us!" Ino replied with the same amount of enthusiasm in Sakura's voice.

After an hour, the wedding ceremony began as Sakura walked down the aisle holding onto Kakashi's arm because her real father had passed away to be there for her. The aisle was covered with Sakura petals and leaves that floated down from the trees above. She blushed as she saw Sasuke standing on top of the altar in front of her. A tear managed to slip down the corner of her eyes when she walked up in front of Sasuke remembering all the times they've spent together in the academy..she remembered when Sasuke was a cold-hearted boy who didn't care about her but now he has changed to a loving man who's only goal in life is to make her happy and content. Sasuke looked as his stunning bride and their ex-sensei Kakashi walked down the aisle. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his wife-to-be in such a gorgeous dress that suited her perfectly. The dress fit her curves in all the right places. Sakura couldn't help but notice how handsome her husband was. The suit that he chose with Karin's help was absolutely sexy as it showed his muscular tone from all the hard work while training. Sakura began dazing into Sasuke's onyx eyes as she vowed to be with him forever. The weddings vows have been said and it was time for the 'I do' part of the vow. When the priest faced Sakura, she felt prepared for consummating this marriage and make Sasuke officially hers.

"Do you Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she responded to the priest. The priest smiled then turned to look at Sasuke and asked him the same question.

"Do you Uchiha Sasuke, Take Haruno Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Sasuke replied as he gave Sakura one of her favorite smirks that she adored.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said and with that, Sasuke leaned forward to capture his beautiful bride's lips into his own. Their friends and family whistled in the crowd while they kissed for a minute long. After consummating their marriage,Naruto walked next to his ex-teammates and gave them each a hug. He was beyond happy to realize that their love had blossomed into something so precious and special.

"I still can't believe that my teammates got married to one another!" he shouted as Hinata tried to calm him down. She flushed when her husband made a ruckus and tried to look away from the many stares they were receiving. He just couldn't hide his excitement for both of his teammates while he gave them both a group hug. All their friends and family spent the evening partying away at the after party which was held in The Uchiha Manor. Sakura had changed into a comfier party dress that was easily accessible to the garter on her right thigh. Both Sakura and Sasuke had to play newlywed games that were hilariously amusing. First Sasuke had to bite down the garter on Sakura's thigh and take it off of her feet so he could throw it to one lucky male ninja. Sakura blushed as she felt Sasuke's teeth graze her thigh while managing to take off the garter with his mouth. Sakura could feel herself getting aroused from just that so she tried to hide her naughty thoughts until later that night. When Sasuke finally took down her garter, he held it up and wove it around the sky acting like a cowboy. Sakura laughed at how immature Sasuke was at the moment because he was usually a very conserved type of man who would never show his childish side unless he was with her or Naruto.

After the wedding, everyone drove back to their humble abodes as Sasuke and Sakura headed to a luxurious love hotel in Konoha to spend their wedding night together. They wanted to make this night special so the only way to do so is to rent a fancy couples room at a love hotel. When they entered their hotel room, they spotted a trail of red rose petals on the ground that formed a heart. They then saw the king sized bed with a card on it that said "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke and Sakura skimmed around the room taking in the luxury of it all. What excited Sakura the most was the exquisite bathroom that had a sauna for the both of them to relax and enjoy as newlyweds. Everything about this room made the couple fall more madly in love with each other; the lights were dimmed, two glasses of champagne were poured out, and the transparent curtains displayed the lights of Konoha at night.

Sakura wanted to surprise Sasuke this very occasion so she wore her newly bought blush pink lacey lingerie that suited the occasion perfectly. As Sasuke helped her strip out of her dress, he stared intently at the choice of undergarment she wore. He smirked and wetted his lips as Sakura slipped her bra straps off of her shoulders in a teasingly manner. Sasuke saw the seduction in her eyes as she bit down on her lips and inched closer to him. Sasuke, still fully clothed, gulped as his wife began stroking his manhood under his pants in such a way to make it harden and grow stiff in her hands. She also gave his scrotum a tight squeeze as he groaned at the sensation of his wife's magical hands on his bulge. He then halted Sakura's hand to continue any further..He couldn't take it anymore.. he wanted to be inside her. Sakura frowned at Sasuke stopping her right when she was about to get to the good part.

"Sakura.. please.. I want you.. I love you so much.." he groaned as Sakura's hand is still laid on top of his bulge. Sakura couldn't contain her giggle at the desperation in Sasuke's voice and nodded while helping Sasuke take off his tuxedo. Sasuke, who felt that Sakura was purposely testing his patience, wanted to tease her back and make her beg for him. He gently unclasped her bra hooks as he trailed his lips down his wife's chest leaving little love bites along the alley between her mounds to her belly button. With each little bite he gave her, Sakura shivered and moaned under his hitched breath. Her laced panties were soaked up from the wetness that had accumulated while Sasuke was teasing her slowly and softly. Sakura began squirming uncontrollably under every touch her husband placed on her smooth dewey skin.

"Aahh Sasuke-kun!" she moaned loudly. Sasuke tilted his head as he was trying to get a better view at the wet region down below. Sasuke lifted Sakura's right leg into the air as he bent down and licked the region where her pubic hairs stood in excitement. He began tasting her sweet wetness, profusely sucking her sensitive spot until it began dripping uncontrollably down her inner thighs and straight into his open mouth. Sasuke licked off the trail of transparent liquid on her thighs and gave her thighs a quick nip before he moved on with his teasing. He once again went to her spot and gently kissed it in attempt to make her moan for his ears only.

"I.. I can't.. take it.. anymore.." she pleaded while an orgasm escaped through her trembling lips.

"Sa..ku..ra.. say my name.. I want to hear you say my name.." he said teasingly trying to get Sakura all worked up before he gave her what she had been wanting.

"S..Sasuke..Sasuke..-Kun.. please.. I want you..." she said while touching the spot where Sasuke had sucked dry earlier. She plunged her index and middle finger inside her lower region pumping it in and out to show how much she wanted him to be inside of her. Sasuke finally done with his teasing, took off his boxers and saw how stiff his member had gotten from teasing his wife. Sakura looked down and laughed a small laugh as her hands reached down to grasp onto the pointed erection. She began rubbing her hands it to soothe his throbbing shaft before he entered it into her. He quickly stuck his shaft into her petite body and pumped into her. They both moved in unison as Sakura bounced up and down on top of him. Her breasts bounced up then down with each movement they made. Her fingernails dug deep into his shoulders as they kept their bodies moving at a constant speed. Her sweaty body pounding against his pelvis while white milk-like substance squirted from the intimate parts of their body. Her cores had already been filled with the warmth of Sasuke's seeds and it felt amazing. Her mind was filled with ecstasy meanwhile her body is moving to the rhythm of her husband pounding into her. Trying to regain herself from the hardcore lovemaking, she wiped the seed Sasuke poured into her from her spot and licked it tasting him in her mouth all over again. She looked into her husband's eyes and saw how satisfied he looked to have her by his side.

"Sasuke..Kun.. what would you do without me in your life?" she joked and rolled her eyes at him playfully. Sasuke laughed at his wife's joking attitude and decided to play along for the fun of it.

"I'd probably be somewhere in Konoha searching for another woman in my life." He joked since he knew Sakura would get jealous if he mentioned about any other women other than herself.

Sakura pinched her husband's cheeks and said, "Well.. if I didn't have you in my life..I'd probably hook up with this cute patient of mine if you didn't come in time.." she lied as she saw a concerned look on her husband's face appear.

"Who?!" he yelled and Sakura couldn't disguise her lie as she burst into a giggle fit at her husband's abrupt jealousy.

"I was kidding babe!" she laughed with tears rolling down the edge of her eyes.. "That's what you get for making me jealous!" she crossed her arms across her bare chest and pouted her cute pouty face at him. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the overwhelming cuteness she displayed after acting so seductive during their lovemaking session.

"Fine.. fine. I'm sorry babe..haha.." he rose his hand in defeat then without warning grabbed onto her waist with his one arm. He looked straight into her eyes and saw his own reflection in her jaded orbs that looked straight back at him with a slight puzzlement.

"What's wrong Sasuke-Kun?" she asked as she saw Sasuke's face change from playful to serious.

"I want to create something special with the love that we have.." he explained with all playfulness casted aside. "I want to recreate something that had been taken away from me at such a young age.. I want to create a family.. with you Sakura.." he spoke with courage and hope. He had been wanting to restore his clan with the one he loved and now that the time has come, he had decided that it was finally the right moment to gain back what had been stolen from him.

"Yes.. darling.. I also want to create something to symbolize our everlasting love.." she replied and embraced Sasuke's warmth. After another round of intense rapid lovemaking, Sakura and Sasuke hoped that their wish of creating something between their love would soon come true.

TBC.

A/N:  
Oh boy.. this was one steamy chapter to write.. now venture off into the erotic life of the newlywed! Literally wrote this chapter at 2 a.m. in the morning.. I had nothing better to do than write smut for my own pleasure and for those who enjoy reading it! 3 Sorry for the long break, I will continue my novel once again!


End file.
